


Обмен любезностями

by Nataliny



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур как раз собирался пожаловаться, что зря не взял на охоту девчонок, ничего такого не имея в виду, когда Мерлин вскинулся и произнес, выражая негодование всем своим видом:</p><p>- Я не собираюсь этого делать!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обмен любезностями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reciprocation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330144) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Переведено в 2009 году на первый ОТП-фест "Две стороны одной медали"

\- Хочу, чтобы мне сделали минет, - мечтательно заявил Артур, растянувшись на кровати и рассматривая потолок, пока Мерлин пытался вычистить и привести в порядок его доспехи.  
Дождь не прекращал барабанить по крыше палатки, все вокруг промокло, охота превратилась в бардак, они упустили трех оленей и двое из его рыцарей вывихнули лодыжки и вынуждены были отправиться в замок, хромая и сгорая от стыда.

Артур как раз собирался пожаловаться, что зря не взял на охоту девчонок, ничего такого не имея в виду, когда Мерлин вскинулся и произнес, выражая негодование всем своим видом:

\- Я не собираюсь этого делать!

Перед глазами Артура неожиданно вспыхнула потрясающе соблазнительная картина: не просто минет, а Мерлин, стоящий на коленях с идиотским выражением лица, в то время как член Артура - необычайно большой член Артура, отметил он самодовольно - двигается у Мерлина во рту. Его алые, влажные, полные губы...

Артур сел.

\- О да, еще как собираешься. Иди сюда.

\- Ни за что, - ответил Мерлин, даже не потрудившись обернуться. Он повесил кольчугу на вешалку и теперь критически осматривал, протирая несуществующие пятна. Иногда Артура посещала мысль, что у Мерлина появилась нездоровая страсть к его доспехам.

\- Я кое-что слышал о тебе.

На середине фразы, в которой он советовал Мерлину оставить кольчугу в покое и заняться более интересными и важными вещами, Артур прервался:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Что в этом сценарии совсем не уделяется внимание моему члену, - сказал Мерлин, закончив разбирать почту и развешивая на вешалки безрукавку и плащ. – Нет уж, благодарю. Я лучше лягу спать.

Артур возмущенно уставился на него. Мерлин что, действительно предлагает...

\- Ты серьезно думаешь... Рассчитываешь, что я... Я наследный принц, а ты мой слуга!

\- Нет, правда, с таким отношением не стоит удивляться тому, что половина служанок спрашивает меня, у себя ли ты, прежде чем войти и начать уборку, - произнес Мерлин, закатывая глаза. - Так что придется потерпеть, пока не появится кто-то, кто боится тебя больше, чем я. Я пошел спать к оруженосцам.

Погасив свечу, он вышел из палатки, оставляя Артура сидеть на кровати с мучительным напряжением внизу живота.

#

 

Мерлину ни в чем нельзя было доверять. Ладно, возможно, в чем-нибудь можно, но уж точно не том, что касалось любых здравомыслящих суждений или восприятия - восприятия вещей - глупых и смехотворных вещей - как нормы.

Кто-то, кто боится тебя больше, чем я. Как будто внимание Артура уже само по себе не было для служанок честью. Может, они и не хотели заниматься с ним чем-либо, но ему казалось, что это просто такая манера поведения.

\- Я докажу тебе, что никогда в жизни не принуждал женщину, - бросил Артур Мерлину, когда тот закончил убирать тарелки со стола и взглянул на него. Они вернулись в замок к вечеру - Артур потерял интерес к охоте.

\- Ты не обязан… - произнес Мерлин слегка смущенно.

\- Тогда чего, черт возьми, ты хотел добиться, заявляя мне, что я могу заполучить только того, кто меня боится? – спросил Артур. - Ты пытался сказать, что все они делают это только из страха быть уволенными?

Мерлин задумался и наклонил голову, словно действительно рассматривал такой вариант.

\- Нет, - рассудительно произнес он через пару минут, - Мне кажется, дело в том, что ты - принц, и не вызываешь отвращения или чего-то вроде...

\- Спасибо! – огрызнулся Артур.

\- …внешне, по крайней мере, - добавил Мерлин, закатив глаза. - Но они идут на это не ради удовольствия, а ради выгоды, верно? Поэтому тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

\- Веришь или нет, Мерлин, но не у каждого слуги такие же смехотворные ожидания, как у тебя, - произнес Артур.

\- Да, потому что от тебя они не ожидают вообще ничего, - согласился Мерлин.

Вскочив со стула, Артур сгреб Мерлина за воротник и протащил через комнату, впечатывая в стену.

\- Достаточно! - воскликнул он.

Он не понимал, как Мерлину каждый раз удается заставить логичные и разумные утверждения звучать приговором заключенному, но больше терпеть не собирался.

\- Сам спросил! – огрызнулся Мерлин, безрезультатно пытаясь оттолкнуть Артура.

\- Я не просил тебя высказывать свои грязные инсинуации о том, как я эксплуатирую слуг или заставляю их себя обслуживать, - произнес Артур, - И я, черт возьми, не пугаю тебя, хотя прилагаю массу усилий!

\- Не будь задницей, - оскорблено ответил Мерлин. - Я тебя знаю. Мне плевать, даже если ты кричишь или кидаешь меня о стены как здоровенный задира. Но для них все не так. Ты даже не знаешь, как кого зовут.

\- Разумеется, я знаю, как кого зовут, - сказал Артур. Мерлин поднял подбородок и посмотрел на него. - Заткнись и убирайся, - прорычал Артур и выпихнул его за дверь.

#

Проблема заключалась в том, что он избаловал Мерлина. Мерлину сходила с рук тупость, дерзость и прямое неповиновение, Артур позволял все это, потому что... потому... потому что это почти всегда развлекало его. Но он не мог позволить другим слугам таких вольностей, и не будь Мерлин таким идиотом, он бы и сам все понял. Вместо этого им, очевидно, овладела очередная идея о том... о том... на самом деле Артур понятия не имел, что было у Мерлина на уме или чего тот хотел добиться. Не то, чтобы его это волновало.

Артур метнул последний кинжал в мишень, вогнав его на три дюйма. Потратив пять минут на попытки вытащить кинжал, он выкинул его в корзину с ножами и вылетел из тренировочного зала, направившись обратно в свои покои.

 

Артур распахнул двери, и служанка испуганно подняла взгляд от пола. Он остановился и вгляделся внимательнее. Артур видел ее раньше. Он был почти уверен в этом. Ее звали... ее звали... Может быть, она впервые убиралась в этих комнатах.

\- Как тебя зовут? - неожиданно для себя спросил Артур.

Служанка сидела на пятках, почтительно опустив глаза, и вежливо улыбалась.

\- Мэгги, сир, - ответила она. - Я могу что-нибудь для вас сделать, сир?

Соответствующий ответ прямо напрашивался. Она была юной и хорошенькой – чепец не полностью скрывал темно-каштановые волосы, а в глубоком вырезе блузки виднелись прелестные округлости ее грудей, и Артур был как раз в настроении и не собирался позволять Мерлину высказывать свои нелепые замечание о его поведении.

Он открыл и снова закрыл рот. А потом произнес:

\- Нет, благодарю.

И собрался погонять шкурку, чтобы хоть как-то себе помочь. За его спиной служанка возвратилась к уборке последнего угла комнаты. Действительно ли она ускорила уборку, потому что хотела поскорее уйти? Артур попробовал подсмотреть, но понятия не имел, в каком темпе обычно делается стандартная уборка. Снова посмотрев на шкаф, он с наслаждением представил медленную смерть Мерлина.

Девушка закончила уборку, поднялась и подхватила ведро. Артур неожиданно произнес: "Постой", когда она дошла до двери. Она повернулась - медленно? Нервно? Совершенно обычно? Он не знал; она даже не подняла на него глаз. Это был кошмар. Мерлин наверняка все специально подстроил.

\- Да, сир? - помедлив, спросила она.

\- Забудь, - сказал Артур. - Можешь идти.

Ему пришлось прибегнуть к помощи руки, после чего он спустился вниз и размышлял все время по пути на обед в большой зал.

\- Нет, сегодня вечером ты мне не нужен, - огрызнулся Артур на Мерлина и в гордом одиночестве прошествовал в свои покои. Он бросил одежду в угол - Мерлин утром разберется с беспорядком, - и лег спать на три часа раньше обычного.

Три часа спустя Артур все еще лежал, уставившись в полог. Выбравшись из-под одеяла, он встал с кровати. Холод настиг его раньше, чем Артур успел сделать хотя бы шаг, и он разозленно посмотрел в сторону камина, где едва тлели остатки поленьев; Мерлин должен знать, что это его обязанность. Он распахнул дверь и позвал служанку - которая оказалась другой горничной. Та снова разожгла огонь и присела в поклоне.

\- Мой лорд желает еще чего-нибудь этим вечером? - произнесла она, сверкнув из-под ресниц зелеными глазищами.

Артур страдальчески посмотрел на нее, но пересилил себя, и резко произнес:

\- Иди и скажи Гвенивере, что я хочу ее видеть.

Ему требовалась помощь, причем от того, чьему мнению можно доверять, и Мерлин точно не был этим человеком, поэтому...

Девушка пораженно на него посмотрела:

\- Служанку леди Морганы, Гвениверу?

\- Сколько еще Гвенивер в Камелоте? - рявкнул Артур. - Да, ее. Немедленно.

Она замешкалась, снова присела в поклоне и выбежала из комнаты. Артур угрюмо приблизился к потрескивающему в камине огню, чтобы согреть замерзшие ноги, пока в дверь не постучали.

\- Войдите! – сказал он, и Гвен зашла.

Ее глаза тоже были почтительно опущены, и она присела в поклоне; Моргане не приходилось иметь дел с позорящими ее слугами, с оттенком горечи отметил Артур.

\- Вы посылали за мной, сир? - вежливо спросила она.

\- Да, - сказал он. - Я...гм... - он прочистил горло. - Мне нужно задать тебе один вопрос, - продолжил он. - По секрету... да смотри же ты на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю!

Гвен подняла глаза, удивленно посмотрела и нахмурилась.

\- Что-то не так? - спросила она.

\- Да, - сказал Артур. - Нет. Нет, все в порядке, просто я... - он осекся. - Мне нужно знать, что слуги... думают обо мне, - отрывисто закончил он. Так. Он это сделал.

Гвен помедлила и неуверенно произнесла:

\- Сир, если кто-то... сделал что-то не так...

\- Нет! - ответил Артур. - Я не... просто прекрати пытаться отгадать, зачем мне это нужно, и отвечай на чертов вопрос.

\- Простите, сир, но я не знаю, что именно Вам ответить, - сказала Гвен, - Вы просите меня повторить сплетни?

\- Значит, сплетни есть, - произнес Артур.

\- Сплетни есть всегда, - сказала Гвен и снова помедлила, прежде чем продолжить, - Я... я бы не обращала на них внимания. В смысле, если бы это касалось меня. Что иногда случается. В любом случае, я думаю, что лучше не знать.

\- Было бы лучше не знать, - произнес Артур, - Но благодаря Мерлину такой возможности у меня уже нет.

\- Значит... Мерлин рассказал Вам... что о Вас говорят? Под лестницами? И...? – обрадованная таким поворотом, ответила Гвен.

Артур замолчал, раздумывая; Гвен, по крайней мере, боится его, и она не злобный идиот, задумавший разрушить его жизнь, но - он даже помыслить не мог о том, чтобы спросить ее, нравится ли он женщинам или что-то в этом духе...

Пока он решался, дверь с грохотом распахнулась, ударилась о стену, и в комнату влетела Моргана, зацепившись за дверь поясом платья.

\- Что ты...- начал было Артур, когда она подскочила и с размаха так двинула ему в челюсть, что голова откинулась назад и вдобавок он прикусил щеку.

\- Оу, проклятье! - выругался он и схватил ее за руки, потому что она пыталась ударить его снова.

\- Как ты посмел! - выкрикнула она, - Как - ты - посмел! - она вырвалась из захвата Артура, который от удивления выпустил ее руки. - Как ты посмел позвать Гвен в свои комнаты как.. какую-то кухарку... мою Гвен, ты... невозможный...

\- О! –воскликнула Гвен, подбегая ближе, - Нет, моя леди, нет! - она схватила Моргану за руки, оттаскивая от Артура.

\- Я просто хотел задать ей чертов вопрос! - выкрикнул Артур, прижимая ладонь к лицу.

\- Какой?! Предпочитает она спереди или сзади? - огрызнулась Моргана, и Гвен выкрикнула: "Моргана!" таким голосом, который Артур никогда раньше от нее не слышал, а Моргана замолчала и посмотрела на нее.

\- Моя леди, принц задал мне абсолютно пристойный вопрос, - спокойно, но решительно произнесла Гвен. - Он не предлагал мне ничего оскорбительного. Вы должны принести ему извинения.

Тяжело дыша, Моргана остановилась:

\- Нет, Гвен. Нет, - она подняла руку. - Я должна извиниться перед тобой. За то, что поставила тебя в неловкое положение. Но я подумала о самом ужасном. Нет, у меня были все причины для того, чтобы думать о самом ужасном.

\- Из-за меня? – сказал Артур.

Моргана обернулась к нему.

\- Даже если ты не собирался надругаться над Гвен, что, как ты думаешь, подумали все остальные в замке, когда ты позвал ее в свои покои в середине ночи, как... кого? – она помахала рукой перед его лицом.

Артур ошарашено уставился на нее. Он был уверен в собственной благопристойности.

\- Я сомневаюсь, что они допустили бы бредовую мысль, что я могу надругаться над ней.

\- Учитывая тот факт, что каждая попавшаяся тебе на пути хотя бы немного симпатичная служанка в этом замке рассматривается тобой и твоими рыцарями как претендентка в гарем? - сказала Моргана. - Они подумали бы именно это, - она взяла Гвен за руку и потянула за собой из комнаты. Гвен бросила на него обеспокоенный и почти извиняющийся взгляд, но последовала за Морганой.

Артур на несколько секунд застыл на месте, а потом кинулся к двери, прежде чем она полностью закрылась. Он и вышел в коридор, намереваясь пойти к Моргане и высказать все, что он думает о ее больном воображении...

Моргана с Гвен спускались в холл, обнимая друг друга за талию. А Гвен мягко говорила: "... не могу поверить, что ты сделала это ради меня..." – а Моргана положила голову ей на плечо.

Артур отступил обратно в комнату, закрыл дверь и сел за стол.

#

Спустя несколько минут дверь снова открылась, и он поднял взгляд. В дверном проеме стоял Мерлин, в сорочке и брюках и с подносом в руках. Толкнув дверь ногой, Мерлин начал расставлять на столе блюда.

\- Я принес тебе немного льда, - сказал он, и подвинул к Артуру обернутый тряпками пакет со льдом.

\- Зачем? - грубо спросил Артур.

\- Для твоей... - начал Мерлин, указывая на его челюсть.

\- Нет, - ответил Артур, - Я спрашиваю, почему тебя это беспокоит? Учитывая, что ты меня не боишься.

Мерлин замер и удивленно уставился на него. А потом с сомнением произнес:

\- Моргана ударила тебя так сильно?

\- Оставь еду и уходи, - огрызнулся Артур, взяв пакет со льдом и приложив к лицу.

Мерлин застыл посреди комнаты как идиот, все еще пялясь ему в лицо - он никогда не опускал глаза - а потом составил всю еду с подноса, подошел к двери и запер ее изнутри. Артур озадаченно наблюдал за ним. Мерлин вернулся, взял пакет со льдом у Артура из рук, положил на стол, наклонился вперед и поцеловал Артура прямо в губы.

Артур отшатнулся.

\- Мне казалось, что ты был против... - холодно начал он, но Мерлин накрыл его рот рукой, призывая к молчанию.

\- Я хочу уложить тебя в кровать, - сказал он. – Можно?

Артур вспыхнул, кровь прилила к щекам. Это было возмутительно. Никто и никогда не говорил с ним так...

\- Кем ты себя возомнил... - начал он, но Мерлин снова накрыл рукой его губы.

\- Ты прекрасен, - сказал Мерлин. - И самоубийственно храбр, и полная задница временами, но ты мне нравишься. И если ты не хочешь меня, просто скажи, я не расстроюсь и больше никогда не вернусь к этой теме.

Артур собирался отказать Мерлину, это было абсолютно правильно, и если Мерлина это расстроит, Артуру не будет никакого дела, и тот больше ни при каких обстоятельствах не назовет его прекрасным... Артур остановился. Он взглянул на Мерлина, который смотрел на него с надеждой и тенью сомнения, словно не был абсолютно уверен в ответе Артура.

Артур засомневался. Это было похоже на согласие на что-то неизвестное, и что если Мерлин на самом деле хочет его... его... чего-то, на что Артур не согласен? И что бы ни говорили Мерлин или Моргана, Артур был уверен, что, по меньшей мере, половина служанок в Камелоте действительно хотели и были счастливы доставить удовольствие наследному принцу. Проблема заключалась только в том, что половина – это еще не все, и когда он это понял, то не смог с уверенностью сказать, что все соглашающиеся служанки принадлежали к этой действительно- желающей половине.

И, Артур убеждал себя, действительно имело смысл получить от Мерлина опыт в данной области, потому что Мерлин уж точно не стал бы лгать ему из страха.  
Во всяком случае, было бы удивительно, если бы Мерлин солгал ему хоть в чем-то.

\- Хорошо, - наконец произнес он.

Пару секунд Мерлин выглядел так, словно собирался засмеяться, но Артур впился в него взглядом, ясно давая понять, что это очень плохая идея. Мерлин сумел сдержаться, лишь усмехнувшись уголками рта. Он сделал шаг назад, освобождая Артуру место, чтобы встать из-за стола, но когда тот начал поворачиваться к кровати, Мерлин поймал его за плечи.

\- Не спеши, - сказал он, взял в ладони лицо Артура и снова поцеловал его, медленно и томно, облизывая язык и губы и вновь проскальзывая вглубь. Артур понятия не имел, куда девать руки, поэтому положил их Мерлину на талию, задумываясь, сколько времени Мерлин намеревается потратить на это. Мерлин уткнулся носом в его щеку и провел по линии челюсти. Дыхание Артура немного участилось.

Поход до постели занял почти десять минут, и это было максимально длительное время ожидания, на которое Артур был согласен.

\- Хорошо, - многозначительно произнес он, стаскивая с кровати покрывало и откидываясь на подушки.

Мерлин остановился, покачнулся на пятках, ощупывая его глазами, не двигаясь с места.

\- Мерлин, - предостерегающе произнес Артур.

\- Не будь такой задницей, - холодно произнес тот, а затем наклонился вперед и, - о да, - провел горячим, влажным языком по члену Артура, от основания до самой головки.

А затем скользнул вдоль тела Артура, отвлекаясь от члена.

\- Черт тебя раздери, Мерлин, - начал Артур только для того, чтобы тут же быть прерванным очередным поцелуем.

\- Ты слишком нетерпелив, - сказал Мерлин, - У нас вся ночь впереди.

\- И сколько времени ты обычно на это тратишь? - спросил Артур.

\- Достаточно для того, чтобы сделать все правильно, - ответил Мерлин, снова целуя его, и приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы нависнуть над Артуром и медленно и многозначительно произнести: - Артур. Позволь мне провести с тобой время.

Артур судорожно сглотнул. Слышать это было... очень необычно. И вопиюще непочтительно, как всегда, но... в то же время волнующе, и затем Мерлин поцеловал его в ключицу, спросив:

\- Так тебе нравится?

\- Если я захочу, чтобы ты остановился, я скажу тебе об этом, - простонал Артур, выгибаясь от возбуждения.

Мерлин поднял голову.

\- Я собираюсь добиться от тебя больше, чем просто "неплохо", - произнес он. - Скажи, если тебе понравится.

Он провел носом по горлу Артура и облизал кадык.

\- Так? - спросил он, а затем обхватил зубами мочку уха Артура. - Или так? – провел по ней сомкнутыми губами. - Так? - и жарко выдохнул прямо Артуру в ухо.

Кровь стремглав устремилась к низу живота Артура и он сглотнул.

\- Так, да, - сказал он, и Мерлин снова подул ему в ухо. Артур задрожал.

Мерлин двигался невыносимо медленно, как будто изучал поле предстоящего сражения, желая рассмотреть каждый бугорок и впадинку на теле Артура, узнать все его тайны: что прикосновения к локтям заставляют его корчиться от щекотки, а ласка языком мягкой кожи запястий может довести его до крупной неконтролируемой дрожи. Что он тоненько вскрикивает, заливаясь краской стыда, когда Мерлин сжимает его соски, и надрывно стонет, когда Мерлин жарко дышит на твердые горошинки и дразнит их кончиком языка. Мерлин пальцами поглаживал внутреннюю сторону бедер Артура и носом мягко терся о его член, обжигая промежность горячим дыханием.

\- Мерлин, - выдохнул Артур, почти умоляя, и Мерлин наконец-то лизнул его член. Еще раз, и затем подул прохладным воздухом, а потом горячо выдохнул. Он обхватил губами головку, языком массируя крайнюю плоть и перекатывая ее вперед-назад, а затем выпустил изо рта, медленно облизывая ствол снизу вверх, чтобы снова вернуться к головке.

Он вылизал мошонку Артура, затем переключился на бедра, прикусывая зубами мягкую кожу, пока Артур продолжал повторять: "Да, о Боже, да, я готов, ну давай же, Мерлин...", его голос становился все более и более отрывистым, и его бедра непроизвольно содрогались под руками Мерлина. Мерлин игнорировал все более и более беспомощные попытки Артура приказывать, и продолжал терзать его.

С самодовольным выражением лица он, наконец, расположился у Артура между ног, и вернул должное внимание его члену: Мерлин облизывал его сверху донизу, старательно и беспорядочно, повторяя языком все изгибы и впадинки. Он снова взял в рот головку, насаживаясь на член, заглатывая его почти до основания, и старательно сосал. Артур хныкал и пробовал подаваться бедрами вперед. Он был настолько готов, что ему хватило бы одного - всего одного движения - когда Мерлин снова отстранился и член Артура с влажным звуком приземлился на живот, пока Мерлин покрывал поцелуями внутреннюю сторону его бедер.

\- Мерлин! – воскликнул Артур. - Черт тебя дери, чего ты ждешь? Я готов, просто…

\- А я – нет, - ответил Мерлин, целуя сначала его бедро, а потом член, посасывая его до тех пор, пока Артур снова не оказался на краю, и тогда отстранился снова.

\- Ты что, черт возьми, наслаждаешься сосанием моего члена так сильно, что хочешь продлить это как можно дольше? – Артур откинулся спиной на подушки, раздраженный от неудовлетворенности.

\- Да, - ответил Мерлин, лизнув его еще пару раз. – Если бы мне не нравилось, я бы не стал этого делать, - добавил он, очень осторожно оттянув зубами крайнюю плоть и помассировав ее языком. - Это восхитительно. Ты восхитителен.

\- Я не восхитителен, - сказал Артур. – Я…Я… о Боже, Мерлин, пожалуйста… - потому что Мерлин снова начал сосать, а потом остановился и строго произнес:

\- Ты когда-нибудь научишься принимать комплименты?

\- А ты когда-нибудь, ради всего святого, доведешь начатое до конца? - взмолился Артур, поскуливая и больше ни о чем не беспокоясь, потом что у всего есть границы, а Мерлин нашел каждую из них.

\- Хорошо, - вздохнув, сказал тот, - если ты больше не можешь терпеть, мне кажется, что мы можем с этим что-нибудь сделать. Пока что.

У Артура оставалось несколько мгновений, чтобы выдохнуть:

\- Пока что? - а затем Мерлин взял его в рот почти по самое основание, его язык кружил вокруг головки, когда он сосал, и он не останавливался, не останавливался, и Артур бурно кончил, содрогаясь и извиваясь на простынях, пока сотрясающие его волны удовольствия не утихли и он не откинулся на подушки, обессиленный и дрожащий.

Мерлин поднялся, облизывая распухшие губы розовым языком, и снова поцеловал Артура в бедро.

\- Хорошо? - спросил он.

\- Мммххнн, - обессилено пробормотал Артур.

Мерлин подполз ближе, и прижался, закидывая ногу Артуру на бедро, лениво водя носом по его уху, пока Артур успокаивал дыхание.

\- Как думаешь, сколько времени тебе понадобится для восстановления перед следующим разом? - спросил Мерлин, поглаживая кончиками пальцев лежащий на животе член Артура, все еще мягкий и покрасневший.

Артур проглотил стон. Он не думал, что сможет, но признать это было слишком...

\- В том случае, если ты хочешь продолжения, - сказал Мерлин. - Ничего страшного, если ты не настолько хорош, - добавил он. - Я знаю, что у тебя не очень-то много практики.

\- Не - настолько - хорош? - взвился Артур, поднимаясь и опрокидывая Мерлина на спину.

Мерлин начал говорить: "Я только имел в виду..." очевидно, какую-то ерунду, поэтому Артур прервал его поцелуем, а потом спустился к шее, повторяя действия Мерлина. И когда он опустился сверху всем своим весом, Мерлин издал что-то вроде мурлыканья и начал извиваться под ним, что подвело Артура к более или менее случайному открытию, что Мерлину нравится быть снизу. В таком положении член Мерлина не мог остаться незамеченным, поэтому, когда Артур перенес вес на одну сторону и смог посмотреть, то потрясенно понял, что член Мерлина мог - в теории, но очень вряд ли – оказаться больше, чем у него.

Артур очень надеялся, что Мерлин этого не заметил, и когда тот издал протестующий возглас и попытался повернуться к нему, Артур оттолкнул его, обхватил ладонью его член и начал дрочить. Он делал это довольно неумело, и Мерлин не думал жаловаться, но абсолютно точно не выглядел потрясенным. Тогда Артура осенила блестящая идея перетащить Мерлина на себя и устроить между ног, чтобы угол стал более привычным.

Пока Артур передвигал его, Мерлин издал очень воодушевляющий хриплый стон, а когда тот снова начал двигать рукой, откинул голову Артуру на плечо. Мерлин снова начал целовать Артура в шею, медленно посасывать мягкую кожу, пока Артур дрочил ему, но очень скоро прервался и стал задыхаться, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Артура. На его коже проступил румянец.

Артур всегда доводил девушек до оргазма, разумеется, обычно в тот же момент, когда кончал сам. Иногда они виртуозно обманывали его, ударяясь в громкие стоны, хотя, в любом случае, он был слишком поглощен собой, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то еще. Раньше он никогда так не делал, в смысле, не старался довести кого-то до оргазма в одиночку. Наблюдать за этим было... интересно. Мерлин с силой вцепился в его бедра, словно не мог с собой справиться, но старался сдержаться.

\- Оо..., - протянул он задыхаясь, и попробовал двинуть бедрами.

Член Артура снова затвердел и поднялся, в третий раз за день. Не рекорд, конечно, но факт, определенно достойный упоминания. Артур подумал, что ему, вероятно, следует остановиться и заставить Мерлина снова обратить на него внимание, но именно в этот момент Мерлин громко захныкал, потому что Артур большим пальцем погладил головку, по чистой случайности, добравшись до вершины члена, и, оказалось, что ему не сложно продолжить. Член Мерлина истекал влагой под пальцами Артура, что облегчило скольжение. Движения Артура из медленных и размеренных стали быстрыми и немного грубыми. И тогда Мерлин выдохнул: "Артур, ооо, я..." задыхаясь, и задрожав в полной тишине, извиваясь и беззвучно всхлипывая, пока его член дергался в руке Артура, изливая горячую сперму на его пальцы.

Не стоило удивляться тому, что после этого Мерлин стал абсолютно бесполезным. Если конечно вы не видите пользы в беспорядочных поцелуях и бессвязном бормотании, в которых сам Артур пользы определенно не видел, даже если в глазах Мерлина, еле видных из-за его нелепой взъерошенной челки, мелькало что-то похожее на любовь, а его губы складывались в блаженную улыбку.

\- Завтра вычистишь каждый дюйм этой кровати, - сообщил Артур своему слуге, прекратив попытки выползти из его объятий; он вытер руку о простыни и, подавляя раздражение, вытер и Мерлина, чтобы об него не запачкаться.

\- Да, хорошо, - сонно ответил тот, и слегка реабилитировался, извернувшись в объятьях Артура и обхватывая ладонью его член. - В таком случае, могу я запачкать ее еще немного, - предложил он.

\- Да, - немного задушено ответил Артур. Он все еще был - о, боги, - все еще был чувствительным.

\- Завтра я принесу немного масла, хорошо? –предложил Мерлин, продолжая ласкать Артура.

\- Да, отлично, а зачем? - Дааа, - ответил Артур, выгибаясь от особо чувствительного движения, - Дааа, вот так, да. Да.

#

\- Даже не мечтай ни о чем таком, - категорически заявил Артур, когда Мерлин объяснил, для чего нужно масло.

\- Ладно, ты можешь сделать это со мной, - согласился Мерлин, и провел следующие секунды, извиваясь, хныча и кончая на пальцы Артура. Мерлин стал послушным, как никогда, и только этим объяснялось то, что Артур полностью потерял голову и впервые использовал рот. Он хотел узнать, сможет ли завести Мерлина еще больше, и смог: Мерлин издал страстный потрясенный стон: «Артур, Артур…" и на самом деле попытался подняться с кровати, и в тот же момент внезапно и резко кончил, горячо и влажно, и - боже, как хорошо.

Артур сплюнул на пол и закашлялся.

\- В чем дело, почему у тебя такой противный вкус?

\- Вкус всегда такой, - обессилено прошептал Мерлин. Его голова была запрокинута назад, и он все еще дрожал.

\- У меня девушки всегда глотают, - сказал Артур, и Мерлин с трудом поднял голову, бросив на него критический взгляд, прежде чем рухнуть обратно. – Я на вкус не такой, - сказал Артур. – Не такой! – повернулся он к Мерлину. - И если ты только посмеешь сейчас на мне заснуть, после того, как я потратил…

Артур замолчал, запоздало понимая, что оказался злостно и бесстыдно обманут, потратив лучшую часть часа, ублажая собственного слугу. Ему отчаянно хотелось кончить, а Мерлин был вялый, как тряпка, и едва мог пошевелиться.

Он начал распространяться о том, что думает обо всем этом, медленно и громко, пока Мерлин не приоткрыл глаза и не произнес сонным голосом: "Иди сюда", после чего потянул на себя, пока Артур не уселся ему на грудь. Мерлин вылил на ладони немного масла и начал ласкать его медленными, томными, восхитительными движениями, которых было почти достаточно. Он продолжал смотреть на Артура довольным, почти счастливым взглядом, и его пальцы действительно были потрясающими; длинные, тонкие, и вовсе не грубые, какими им полагалось быть.

\- Мерлин, - прошептал Артур, и Мерлин ответил: - Мм-м?

Артур посмотрел на него.

\- Ну же, сделай это, - прорычал он.

\- Ты уверен? - спросил Мерлин, забираясь масляными пальцами между ягодиц Артура, не дожидаясь ответа.

Артур дернулся, почувствовав вторжение. Ощущение было очень странным. Он не мог понять, из-за чего Мерлин так волновался – «Оо, черт возьми», - задохнулся он и подался вперед, дрожащими руками помогая себе насадиться на Мерлина.

\- Артур, - умоляюще произнес Мерлин, склоняясь к нему. Артур опустил голову, чтобы поцеловать Мерлина; продолжая целовать его, когда кончил, содрогаясь и забрызгивая Мерлина спермой.

#

\- Знаешь, я начинаю думать, что во всем этом есть польза, - протянул Артур. - Это же великолепно - иметь возможность заставить тебя замолчать при случае.

Мерлин, разумеется, тут же попытался ответить что- то непочтительное и наглое, но Артур только этого и ждал, и как только Мерлин открыл рот, медленно, размеренно толкнулся. Вместо слов изо рта Мерлина вылетел беспомощный писк, он запрокинул голову, откидываясь на подушки. Артур усмехнулся, и шире развел Мерлину ноги. Мерлин захныкал, на его раскрасневшихся щеках отразилась тень от ресниц.

Наблюдая за его дрожью, Артур чувствовал вкус триумфа, и нагнулся, проводя языком по обнаженной шее Мерлина, проскальзывая еще глубже. Двигаться медленно было равнозначно сладостной пытке, все его инстинкты кричали, чтобы он двигался быстрее.

\- Артур, - жалобно простонал Мерлин, пытаясь двинуться навстречу.

\- Нет, еще нет, - самодовольно произнес Артур, наслаждаясь поскуливаниями Мерлина. В этот раз он требовал, чтобы Мерлин его умолял.

Позже Мерлину будет трудно отучиться от этой привычки, которая стала одной из сторон их соглашения: он не оставался с Артуром на ночь, и ночи для него проходили очень беспокойно. Однако Мерлин распластался на кровати как мягкая морская звезда и все еще дрожал, поэтому Артур великодушно решил, что на этот раз он не будет настаивать. В любом случае, до девяти утра он никуда не собирался. Утром у них останется время, чтобы все сделать.

Правда, он не смог выпроводить Мерлина из кровати последние несколько ночей, это уже отдавало безумием, поэтому пришло время положить этому конец.

\- Если ты собираешься остаться, тебе придется научиться делить постель, как культурному человеку, - сказал Артур, сгребая Мерлина в охапку, переворачивая, придвигая к себе и укладывая его голову себе на плечо.

\- Ммм, - протянул Мерлин, пробуя перевернуться.

Артур прижал его крепче.

\- Лежи, - твердо сказал он. Мерлин снова попробовал переместиться, и снова безуспешно. Он возмущенно посмотрел на Артура. Но через несколько мгновений обнял его поперек груди, закинул на Артура ногу и расслабился.

И если Артур и погладил его по голове - совсем чуть-чуть - то только для того, чтобы убедиться, что Мерлин останется в таком положении, вместо того, чтобы всю ночь вертеться.

#

Через несколько недель Артуру пришлось нанять еще одного слугу, чтобы стирать одежду и белье, потому что Мерлин теперь отказывался, под тем предлогом, что ему требуется больше времени на доспехи Артура.

\- Твои доспехи намного важнее твоих простыней, - сказал Мерлин. - Я не позволю тебе умереть только потому, что какой-нибудь сустав заржавеет и кому-нибудь повезет попасть стрелой именно в это место.

\- Тогда, видимо, мы не сможем больше пачкать их так часто, - открывая карты, ответил Артур.

На миг Мерлин прикрыл глаза, потом открыл и решительно произнес:

\- Я предпочитаю видеть тебя живым, чем спящим со мной.

Спорить с Мерлином дальше было унизительно. Артур приказал управляющему выделить ему служанку, и подавил желание покраснеть, когда объяснял ей обязанности. В конце концов, каждый человек в замке был его подданным. И если он хотел делить постель с Мерлином, это было его решение, и никто не имел права судить или выражать суждения косыми взглядами.

Вместо этого несколько недель спустя Моргана почти извинилась перед ним, хотя и неохотно.

\- Я не должна была говорить так резко. Но я рада, что ты подаешь хороший пример своими рыцарям. К тому же, - добавила она, - В таком настроении тебя хотя бы можно терпеть.

\- Хмм, спасибо, - ответил Артур. Он не был уверен, что Моргана не пыталась его оскорбить. И почувствовал себя неуютно. Как будто его попросили сделать что-то опасное.

Это случилось неделю спустя на банкете в честь первого отжима. Вино текло рекой с самого утра. Артур не позволял себе пить слишком много. У него были планы на вечер, и он понял, что слишком много вина оказывает неприятный эффект на его способности делать вещи твердыми. Некоторые из рыцарей уже успели перебрать, когда примерно в полдень к Артуру подошел Мерлин и под предлогом наполнения кубка, который вовсе не пустовал, прошептал:

\- Шеридан пристает к Линн.

\- Что? - переспросил Артур, а затем увидел, что за центральным столом молодой сэр Шеридан пытается усадить одну из служанок себе на колени. Он пытался нагнуть ее, чтобы прошептать что-то на ухо. Она явно пыталась высвободиться, не пролив наполненный до краев кувшин. На ее лице застыла дежурная улыбка.

Артур повернулся к Мерлину – тот смотрел на него так, словно хотел, чтобы Артур что-то сделал. Больше того, словно был уверен в том, что Артур что-то сделает. Хотя Шеридан был сыном графа Дубонского, уважаемого союзника, и по праву старшинства от вступления в права наследника его отделяло всего ничего.

Тем не менее, Мерлин оказался прав, потому что Артур поднялся, подошел к ним, взял кувшин из рук служанки, поднял ее на ноги, и отдал ей кувшин обратно.

\- На третьем столе есть пустые кубки, - сказал он, и она с благодарностью поклонилась и убежала. Артур похлопал Шеридана по плечу и увел с праздника.

Шеридан слегка споткнулся и последовал за ним, пьяный и сердитый. Когда Артур закончил внушительную лекцию о необходимости сперва убеждаться в том, действительно ли женщина тебя хочет, или просто подчиняется обстоятельствам, Шеридан выпалил:

\- Я им не нравлюсь. Это не справедливо!

Артур посмотрел на него.

\- Да, Шеридан, - отрезал он. - Я сожалею, что Вы, рыцарь Камелота, с двумя состояниями и большинством зубов во рту имеете такие сложности с тем, чтобы уговорить женщину провести с Вами ночь. Настоящий рыцарь меньше думал бы о несправедливости по отношению к себе, и больше - о женщине.

Он был рад, что так хорошо все придумал и говорил с гордостью, но Шеридан оказался невероятно дерзким и не успокаивался:

\- Вам легко говорить, - мрачно пробормотал он. - Все они хотят Вас...

Собираясь уничтожить Шеридана, потому что он того заслуживал, Артур помолчал минуту и сказал:

\- Неужели? В смысле, - он торопливо исправился, - они хотят, разумеется, это привилегия наследного принца…

\- Вы чертов герой и все такое! - выкрикнул Шеридан, взмахнув руками. - Вы выигрываете все турниры, побеждаете монстров и Вы красивы...

\- Я не красивый, - ответил Артур.

\- И ни одна девушка в замке не откажется переспать с Вами, и, и… да что Вы можете об этом знать! - закончил Шеридан. Он вызывающе смотрел на Артура, и когда до него дошло, что он только что сказал, он опустил голову.

\- Эээ… Сир? – добавил он, слегка заикаясь.

Артур решил позже обдумать все чрезвычайно интересные открытия, а пока разобраться с проблемой.

\- Хорошо, Шеридан, - мягко произнес он. - Я понял, что тебя беспокоит. Мы можем все решить.

\- Мы можем? – спросил Шеридан.

\- О, да, - сказал Артур. - Почему бы Вам не начинать каждое утро с дополнительной тренировки со стражей - скажем, за час до рассвета? - повысите уровень защиты своего уважаемого края. И по вечерам, после того, как все закончат, Вы можете совершить приятную, расслабляющую пробежку в полном обмундировании; думаю, трех миль будет достаточно.

Он прищурил глаза.

\- В этом случае Вы будете больше заслуживать внимания, и у Вас останется меньше энергии, чтобы тратить ее без пользы.

Отослав испуганного Шеридана обратно к столу, Артур отправился на поиски Мерлина для весьма познавательного разговора, но того нигде не было видно. Наверное, тот использовал возможность сбежать и спрятаться где-нибудь наедине с доспехами Артура - на следующей неделе ожидался турнир в честь праздника урожая. Артур вернулся в замок и заглянул в свои комнаты; Мерлина там не было, зато была новая служанка, которая заправляла постель.

\- Ты не видела Мерлина? – спросил он.

\- Нет, сир, - ответила она, приседая в поклоне, и кокетливо посмотрела на него. Артур тоже взглянул на нее и подумал, что получил прекрасный шанс убедиться.

\- Тебя зовут Элис, верно? - спросил он, чрезвычайно довольный собой, что выучил.

\- Да, мой господин, - сказала она, украдкой посмотрев на него, - Я польщена, что Вы запомнили. Могу ли я... сделать для Вас что-нибудь, мой господин? - она не сказала "все, что угодно", но по ее тону было понятно, что именно она имела в виду.

\- Скажи мне, Элис, - произнес Артур. - Тебе нравится работать здесь, в Камелоте? Вероятно, это тяжкий труд.

\- Да, мой господин, мне очень нравится, - ответила она. - Прислуживать Вам - огромная честь.

\- Неужели, - сказал Артур. Окончание фразы ни в коем случае не предназначалось для ушей Мерлина. Она наклонилась вперед взбить подушки только для того, чтобы еще немного обнажить грудь. Достаточно привлекательную, между прочим. - Элис, у тебя есть любовник?

Он прикрыла рот рукой, скрывая смех, и ответила: - Нет, господин, нет, - и затем вскинула голову и посмотрела прямо на него. - Но это не значит, что мне никто не нравится.

Он подошел и прислонился к столбику кровати.

\- Если тебе нравлюсь я, уборка постели может подождать, - произнес он, и благородно добавил. - Если нет, мы больше к этому не вернемся.

Она покраснела, отчего похорошела еще больше, и прошептала, пожирая его глазами: - Очень нравитесь, сир.

Служанка ясно дала понять, что была бы более чем счастлива исполнить любое его желание, но Артур для надежности добавил:

\- Я хотел бы, чтобы тебе понравилось, - и в качестве эксперимента испробовал несколько вещей, которые оказались очень удачными - она настолько увлеклась, что дернула его за полосы, правда, в отличие от Мерлина, тут же убрала руку и извинилась.

Оргазм оказался таким же приятным, как обычно, причем, для обеих сторон, как он и ожидал. После чего она настороженно и удивленно произнесла:

\- Все было совсем не так, как рассказывали другие девушки, - Артур решил, что это он не будет повторять Мерлину. После он поймал ее в ванной ее мечтательный взгляд.

\- Ооо, - сказала она, - простите меня, сир, просто Вы такой...

Остальное, однако, Артур запомнил детально. Покончив с ванной и отослав Элис заниматься своими делами, он сел за стол и стал ждать Мерлина, чтобы сообщить тому, насколько он неотразим. Мерлину придется долго объясняться, и после этого, Артур собирался предложить ему несколько способов, которыми Мерлин сможет удержать Артура от приставаний к кому-либо еще на шесть недель, безжалостно лишая бедных служанок Камелота внимания наследного принца.

Артур представил несколько приятных вариантов предстоящего разговора, чувствуя гармонию с собой и со всем миром. Очарование момента длилось ровно до тех пор, пока не появился Мерлин, неся поднос с ужином. Расплескивая все вокруг, он расставил блюда на столе.

\- Хотите что-нибудь еще, или я могу идти?

Артур открыл и закрыл рот.

\- Что на тебя нашло? - недоуменно произнес он.

\- Ничего, - грубо ответил Мерлин. - Если это все, я пойду.

\- Разумеется, не все. Что ты хочешь этим сказать? –спросил Артур, переводя взгляд с Мерлина на кровать и обратно.

Мерлин проследил за его взглядом и презрительно произнес:

\- Вы, должно быть, шутите.

И Артур решил, что это немного чересчур, ибо Мерлин делит с ним эту кровать каждый день уже в течение месяца.

\- Я не шучу, - отрезал он, - И тебе придется признаться самому себе, что ты сошел с ума.

Мерлин посмотрел на Артура так, словно это Артур сошел с ума.

\- В таком случае, последний совет, который Вам, похоже, необходим: если Вы хотите остаться друзьями после того, как были любовниками, следует известить бывшего любовника об этом прежде, чем заведете следующего.

\- Ты имеешь ввиду Элис? –свирепея, спросил Артур. - Не будь идиотом, Мерлин, я не бросаю тебя только потому, что покувыркался с одной из служанок.

\- Очень жаль, потому что я бросаю тебя, - сказал Мерлин и вылетел из комнаты, не дожидаясь ответа.

#

Следующие несколько дней Артур провел придумывая одновременно язвительные и высокомерные ответы на сумасшедшую выходку Мерлина, и в попытках этого самого Мерлина найти, но тот, похоже, внезапно выработал волшебную способность избегать Артура. Доспехи ежедневно полировались, одежда убиралась в шкаф и опустошенные блюда уносились прочь, но если бы Артур мог, он бы сказал, что все это делали невидимые гномы.

По прошествии трех дней, Артур наконец принял коварные меры: он разделался со всеми вечерними делами, заказал ужин к себе в комнаты и стал ждать, пока появится Мерлин. Но когда дверь открылась, вместо Мерлина вошла Элис.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Артур. – Где Мерлин?

\- О, - сказала она. - Управляющий, наверное, подумал, что я, возможно, могла бы подать Вам ужин, сир, - и кокетливо улыбнулась.

\- Неужели? - рявкнул Артур. - Что ж, можешь пойти к нему и передать, что когда я захочу изменить распорядок, я сообщу ему об этом, и что я жду, когда мой слуга сделает свою работу, а если он не может прийти сюда, то я хотел бы узнать, какого черта.

Он уставился на нее, пытаясь понять: какого черта она разболтала обо всем по всему дворцу с такой скоростью, что не прошло и пяти минут, как об этом узнал Мерлин. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь намеревался скрывать какие бы то ни было действия от Мерлина. Или что Мерлин имел хоть какое-то право возражать.

Она попятилась и запнулась, судорожно вцепившись в юбку:

\- Сир, если я… чем-то вызвала Ваше недовольство...

Артур потрясенно уставился на нее. Не стоило отпускать ее искать Мерлина в таком состоянии.

\- Прекрати! - воскликнул он. - Ты тут не причем! Что ты вообще подумала.... - и он тут же остановился: она опустила глаза к полу и ссутулила плечи. Он сглотнул, пытаясь подавить нарастающий стыд. Он всю жизнь орал на своих слуг, даже не задумываясь. Он имел на это право, и они понимали, что он не...

Артур воочию видел неодобрительный взгляд Мерлина, хотя самого его здесь не было. И не похоже, чтобы Элис что-то понимала.

\- Извини меня, - сказал он, стараясь контролировать голос, и она подняла шокированный взгляд. - Я вспылил, ты ни в чем не виновата.

Он отступил назад и махнул рукой в сторону стола.

\- Забудь все, что я сказал. Убери тут и иди отдыхать. Уже поздно.

Она присела, кланяясь:

\- Да, мой господин, - немного удивленно, и начала убирать со стола.

После ее ухода Артур бросил в стену стул. Легче ему от этого не стало, но, по крайней мере, никто из слуг не пострадал. Вчера он положил под одеяло две подушки, пытаясь заполнить пустоту. Сегодня он швырнул их на пол и раздраженно откинулся на постель, чтобы провести следующие несколько часов, беспокойно ворочаясь без сна, пока, наконец, не вылез из постели и не натянул пару бриджей.

#

Гаюс поднялся с узкой кровати, как только Артур зашел в его комнату. Слегка помедлив, Артур посмотрел на него.

\- Эммм, - сказал он. - Прости, что потревожил.

\- Ничего страшного, сир, - ответил Гаюс с многострадальным вздохом. - Врач должен быть готов к работе в любое время дня и ночи. Вы плохо себя чувствуете?

\- Нет, я... начал Артур, и осекся.

\- Ааа, - произнес Гаюс. В его голосе слышалось понимание. - Тогда, с вашего позволение, я вернусь в кровать.

\- Да, - сказал Артур, - Да, конечно, - и направился к двери в комнату Мерлина так тихо, как мог. Когда Гаюс лег обратно, Артур осторожно постучал, вместо того, чтобы барабанить изо всех сил, но Мерлин открыл без колебаний, со словами: - Да, Гаюс, ты... - и замолчал.  
\- Ну? - сказал Артур, - Я не собираюсь стоять на пороге, дай пройти.

\- Ммм, - протянул Мерлин, бросая длинный взгляд в комнату за спиной Артура.

\- Я знаю, что у тебя там настоящий свинарник, Мерлин, так что ты меня ничем не шокируешь, - сказал Артур, и затем ужасная мысль пронеслась у него в голове, и он прорычал: - У тебя там девушка?

\- Что? - немного рассеянно спросил Мерлин, а затем повернулся и уставил на Артура. - Нет! Нет у меня никого! Но если бы и была, тебя это никоим образом не касается!

\- Точно так же, как не касается тебя, если бы девушка была у меня, ты хотел сказать? - сказал Артур.

\- Больше не касается, - холодно произнес Мерлин, и Артур втолкнул его в комнату и захлопнул за ними дверь.

\- Я собираюсь разьяснить это тебе в первый и последний раз, - сказал Артур. - Не тебе решать, кого мне брать в свою постель. Даже если я захочу перетрахать половину замка, это не твое дело.

\- Нет, не мое.

\- Вот и отлично.

\- Мое дело –сказать, что я не буду одним из этой толпы, - ответил Мерлин, вздергивая подбородок.

\- Какого дьявола, почему нет? - воскликнул Артур, - Я, черт тебя дери, не ищу тебе замену, между нами это ничего не меняет. Почему ты ведешь себя как ревнивая девчонка... - он замолчал, приходя в бурный восторг внезапно нахлынувшего понимания. - Точно! - ликующе воскликнул он, - Ты ревнуешь. Ревнуешь меня!

\- Неправда! - горячо возразил Мерлин.

\- Правда! - ответил Артур. - Даже не пытайся отрицать. Ты расстроен не тем, что я не предупредил тебя заранее. Если бы я сказал, что бросаю тебя, ты бы, наверное... заплакал или что-то вроде того. - Он остановился, чтобы насладиться мгновением, и заявил: - Ты влюблен в меня!

Он наслаждался восхитительным, потрясающим ощущением от осознания: все те разы, когда Мерлин притворялся, что ему не нравится Артур, или когда тот его раздражал, или называл задницей, или грубил, или делал что-то еще в таком духе, все это было нелепым представлением. Мерлин влюблен в него. Он, наверное, даже кропал ужасные романтические стишки в его честь, и рассматривал исподтишка, и действительно считал Артура восхитительным.

Он победоносно улыбнулся Мерлину. И в приглушенном свете лицо Мерлина внезапно показалось ему изнуренным и слегка опустошенным, он ничего не ответил, даже не пытался отрицать.

Артур перестал улыбаться. Во взгляде Мерлина не было ни тени радости, просто стало совершенно ясно, что да, Мерлин действительно любил его, и что он ревновал и был несчастен. А Артур тут радуется, как будто выиграл приз из разноцветных ленточек на деревенской ярмарке.

\- Мерлин, - сказал Артур, которому внезапно стало легко произнести сотни невозможных вещей: признать, что ему было одиноко, и он не мог заснуть с тех пор, как Мерлин ушел от него, что он раскаивается, и что безумная дерзость Мерлина для него важнее тысячи чужих улыбок.

Сложнее было придумать, с чего начать, и как все это сказать, чтобы не прозвучало глупо или нелепо. Ему нужно было все исправить, но он не знал, как подавить в себе сентиментального идиота. Тогда он сделал шаг вглубь крошечной комнаты и приблизился к Мерлину, который не отступил, хотя смотрел на Артура с опасением. Артур положил ладонь на щеку Мерлина и ласково его поцеловал, смешивая дыхания и касаясь ртом дрожащих губ.

\- Ты… - сказал Артур, - нелепый, непослушный, ты превращаешь в настоящий бардак каждый день моей жизни и... - Мерлин смотрел на него, и что-то большое и яркое засияло в его глазах, когда Артур продолжил: - И ты все равно мне нравишься. И я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты ко мне вернулся.

Мерлин ничего не ответил, только покраснел, все еще глядя на Артура своими невозможными глазами, а потом неуверенно сказал:

\- Да, хорошо.

\- Хорошо? - посмотрел на него Артур, хотя уже успел запустить руки Мерлину под рубашку и теперь гладил его по груди. В этот раз он не хотел торопиться.

Мерлин вплел пальцы в волосы Артура и снова поцеловал его, улыбаясь своей абсолютно непочтительной улыбкой прямо Артуру в губы. - Ну, знаешь, - прошептал он, покрывая поцелуями челюсть Артура, - я просто подумал, что мне действительно нравится, как ты сосешь мой член.

\- Тебе очень повезет, если я не откручу тебе голову, - ответил Артур, заваливая его на кровать.

= Конец=


End file.
